Deeprunner's Map
Overview Summary #Retrieve the top left treasure map piece for Koris Deeprunner. #Bring the top right treasure map piece for Koris Deeprunner. #Deliver the bottom left treasure map piece for Koris Deeprunner. #Give the bottom right treasure map piece for Koris Deeprunner. #See Koris Deeprunner for your reward. Obtained from :Koris Deeprunner in Umbral Grotto Reward :*15,000 XP :*1,500 Dwarven reputation points :*Skills :: Drunken Master Dialogue :"'Master' I don't care about kings and Destroyers and the like. The question is: are you up to the challenge of finding the lost pieces of this treasure map? They have to be in the mountains somewhere, but I don't know where to look. Bring each map fragment to me and we'll see if we can't solve this puzzle, eh?" ::Accept: "Those pieces of the treasure map are as good as found!" ::Reject: "What makes you think I want to share the treasure with you?" Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Koris Deeprunner) :"Long ago, a human who came to Droknar's Forge sold me the middle of a piece of what was an ancient map that led me here. After spending countless days researching the ancient Dwarven chronicles, I have come to believe this is a piece of the map to the great King Hundar's ancient lost treasure. If only I can find the other pieces to the map. I might be able to track down the treasure! So far I've found 1...5 of 5 pieces." ::Player response: "Tell me more about the first map piece you purchased." :"Well, all I've got here is a tiny middle section of the map, and no, I'm not going to let you see it and steal my treasure! My hope is the rest of the pieces are up here someplace. If I can find them all, surely I can find King Hundar's treasure." ::Player response: "Tell me which map pieces you've got already:" :"So far, I've found the following map pieces:" :"Center map piece." (always listed) :"Top left map piece." (only listed if you've given it) :"Top right map piece." (only listed if you've given it) :"Bottom left map piece." (only listed if you've given it) :"Bottom right map piece." (only listed if you've given it) ::Player response: "I found the top left map piece!" (only if in inventory) ::Player response: "I found the top right map piece!" (only if in inventory) ::Player response: "I found the bottom left map piece!" (only if in inventory) ::Player response: "I found the bottom right map piece!" (only if in inventory) Reward Dialogue :"This map is complete. Time to bathe in gold. Yeehaw!!!" Followup :Lost Treasure of King Hundar Walkthrough All four map pieces have a chance of being dropped by any of the enemies in the Far Shiverpeaks and connected dungeon areas. There is no particular place or enemy with a higher or lower drop rate - just keep killing things until all four pieces are found. Notes *Map pieces are neither customized nor are map piece drops reserved for a certain player. *The same map piece can drop more than once, even if you've never given it to Koris yet. Consider trading duplicates with other players to get the ones you're looking for. *This quest doesn't have to be active for map pieces to drop. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Dwarven points Category:Difficulty Master Quests